IL-1α is pro-inflammatory cytokine that plays a role in a number of different activities including inflammation, immune responses, tumor metastasis, and hematopoiesis. IgG autoantibodies against IL-1α occur naturally in the general human population and are thought to be beneficial in diseases such as atherosclerosis.